gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for the Blindeye
SearchForTheBlindeye.com is a Gravity Falls related website that launched on August 1, 2013. The name is based off the cryptogram deciphered in the end credits sequence of "Gideon Rises." The site is not affiliated with Disney, as stated by Alex Hirsch on his AMA. It is currently unknown who runs the site. The site The main page of the website has an animated GIF of Bill Cipher, with a version of the theme song from the credits of "Dreamscaperers," playing on loop in the background. Below the animation is a combined cipher, which is seen in every image of the following dates, it read "9-21-4-9-22-19-6-18-15-6-5-4." By clicking on the cipher, it decoded to "OCTOBER FIRST." Accordingly, on October first, the cryptogram was removed from the site, and a link to a story titled "A Forgotten Tale" about a wizard named Grembert, appeared, when you click the picture of Bill Cipher. The source code of the page contained ASCII art image of Bill Cipher. In the letters and numbers comprising the image are messages that changed almost every day since its discovery. Words hidden in the image appear to be written by one individual, while cryptograms are written as if snuck in by another. The original writer (presumably Bill) seems to not want the cryptographer to get his messages out. After two updates on October first and second, the site went silent for over half a year, and updated on June 1st, 2014. After fans noticed the update on June 2nd, updates started reappearing irregularly. Foreshadowing to episodes :See Detailed notes tab below for more on each update. *In the story A Forgotten Tale, the witch who takes Grembert's ear as payment mentions a sister who takes hands. The Hand Witch appears in "Little Gift Shop of Horrors." *On the update for July 12, 2014 a message references the Sailor Moon DiC theme song in the same manner as the hidden page at the end of "Soos and the Real Girl." *In the word search posted on July 17, 2014 among the words found were "LAPTOP" and "TRIGGER." *In a hidden crossword puzzle posted on July 21, 2014 among the answers found were "GOVERNMENT" and "MINIGOLF." *On June 30, 2014 a message reads "THREE DECADES LATER AND HERE WE ARE." Three decades past have been repeatedly mentioned in season 2. thumb|Could it be coincidence? No. *On July 31, 2014 there is a message that reads "DEAD LANGUAGES HAVE THE BEST SURPRIZES," and the alt-text for the bill.gif reads "READALOUD". Both of these are a reference to "Scary-oke", because the incantation Dipper reads is Latin (which is considered a dead language) and that page of ''3 ''has the phrase on it "DO NOT READ ALOUD." *On August 17, 2014 the bill.gif alt text, which usually refers to Bill Cipher, changed to "SOON." Referencing his return in "Sock Opera." **Some development art posted on the staff's art blog from the episode has the same Bill Cipher art as bill.gifhttp://gravi-teamfalls.tumblr.com/post/97086573668/ **The update on June 9 reads, "ALL THE SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE COULD BE YOURS. IF YOU ARE WILLING TO MAKE A DEAL." This foreshadows Bill Cipher's deal with Dipper in "Sock Opera." **Additionally the ACII art on June 14, which is a close up of Bill's veiny eye is the same as the close up of Bill's eye when he's first speaking to Dipper. *The bill.gif alt text for October 7, 2014 was "UNSEEN" which is a phrase repeatedly used by the Blind Eye Society in "Society of the Blind Eye" in reference to keeping the citizen of Gravity Falls, Oregon ignorant of supernatural occurrences. **Likewise on October 26 the alt text changed to "REMEMBER," which refers to McGucket slowly regaining his memories. Updates and messages Search for the Blindeye/Messages|Messages Search for the Blindeye/Detailed notes|Detailed notes Search for the Blindeye/Images|Images Category:Other